


You are amazing.

by Jack36



Series: Of the stars, the moon, and Honoka. [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack36/pseuds/Jack36
Summary: In which Honoka has something to tell Umi, but Umi doesn’t agree.





	You are amazing.

In which Honoka has something to tell Umi, but Umi doesn’t agree.

Umi opened the door of the rooftop. It felt so strange, only three months ago she would have been there already, in her sports clothes, practicing choreographies and voice, but a glance down at her green ribbon confirmed that she, Sonoda Umi, was now a senior, along with her friend Honoka, because Kotori took her second chance to fashion school, and her seniors from her memory were now either freshmen at University or looking for a job to help mantain the family. She approached the fence, looking at the landscape, with the sun just slightly beginning to set (it was June, after all), while the students exited the school in small groups. But, more importantly, she saw the reason for her presence there.

“Good afternoon, Umi-chan.” Honoka greeted, and Umi flinched slightly from her tone: it was a serious, no-nonsense tone that she never heard, from her best friend. And, more importantly, the girl didn’t turn around to look at her. 

“Good afternoon, Honoka. Is anything the matter?” Umi did her best not to show confusion and worry in her tone. 

“No. I just want to tell you something.” Honoka said, still not looking back at her.

“Well, tell me. But you are making me worry.” Umi prompted.

“You shouldn’t, it’s not your problem.” Honoka said, looking at the horizon. 

“If you tell me, we can face this problem side by side, just like we’ve always done. I’m your friend, and I will do anything in my power to help you with it.” Umi said, in a serious tone that resembled a lot Honoka’s. And she meant it. She and Honoka went through everything together, they were a safe place for each other, and she loved her dear friend so much. She loved Honoka, not as a friend, but as something more. She wanted to kiss her lips and hug her tightly, and touch her in such shameless ways, and spend every day of her life with Honoka. But it was only a dream. Honoka didn’t like girls like that. She, Umi, was the anomaly. And she had to keep it secret.

Honoka’s voice interrupted her train of thought. “You see, that’s exactly the problem. We can’t face this. You’ll never want to face this. Because after today you’ll never want to talk to me again.” Umi tried to correct her but she didn’t manage, as the gingerhead kept talking. “The problem is, Umi, that I am in love with you. I love you so much, every time I see you smiling my heart skips a beat, and every time you frown my day becomes worse. I’d give up everything to make you happy, but I can’t. First, because we are both girls, but, most of all, because even if you liked girls too, there’s no way you would love someone such as me. I know I’m a messy, good-for-nothing, stupid person. I always had to rely on you, for everything, and you surely are tired of that. So I thought…”

Umi’s head started spinning right after Honoka started talking. What the hell was she saying? She loved her, and there was no way Umi loved her back? Stupid? Good-for-nothing? Who in the world put that in her head? That she didn’t know, but she knew for sure who was going to take it all out. She quickly closed the distance between her and Honoka, yanked her arm so that the ginger would have been forced to turn around, and, after briefly noticing the tears that were streaming down Honoka’s surprised eyes, shouted, her face a few inches from her friend’s.

“I LOVE YOU!”

Honoka’s face morphed from surprise to disbelief.

“YOU CAN’T!” She shouted back. “I’M NOT GOOD ENOUGH!”

Umi but a hand on Honoka’s mouth, effectively stopping the older girl from saying more.

“DON’T EVER SAY THAT AGAIN! I LOVE YOU, HONOKA, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH IT HURTS TO SEE YOU LIKE THAT!” She yelled at her, then, in a lower tone, continued. “I love you so much, and you are the amazing, don’t ever think otherwise.” 

She threw herself in Honoka’s arms, and whispered it again in her ear, caressing her silky hair, while tears were falling from her eyes down to her cheeks. And she repeated it again.

Kiss her. A voice in the back of her mind scolded, and she compelled. Umi distanced herself from Honoka, enough to look her in the eyes, which now were full of pain, hope and a hint of happiness, and placed a soft, chaste kiss on her lips.

“I love you.” She said, equally soft in her voice, but, before she managed to repeat again the rest of the phrase, Honoka slammed her lips onto hers, and Umi lost herself savoiring the taste of her best friend’s mouth on hers, loving every moment of it: the softness, the warmth, the way Honoka’s hands travelled through her back, holding her tight, then she felt a new object poking through her lips: Honoka’s tongue, which she gladly greeted with hers, tasting a new, but lovely taste she immediatley grew addicted of, and she let herself go, pressing her body on Honoka’s, never wanting this moment to end. 

When they finally separated, both short of breath, Honoka had the most lovely smile Umi had ever seen on her face. It took all her willpower to not kiss her again. 

“Sorry.” Said the gingerhead, earning a frown from the bluenette.

“What for?”

“I messed up, again.” This time, Umi didn’t care if she was panting heavily. She planted her lips back on Honoka’s.

“I don’t care.” She said, when she broke the kiss. “I love you, and I will always be by your side, if you’ll have me.” swore Umi, taking Honoka’s hands in hers, and feeling her… new lover squeeze them lightly.

“I would never have thought you loved me back…” muttered the former leader, earning a new kiss.

“How could I not love you? You are amazing, Honoka. You are the best person I know, and I love you so much.” Umi said gently but sternly, tracing circles on the back of Honoka’s hands, and kissed her again. “And I’m going to erase those bad thoughts. Because I love you, and I always will.”

Honoka said nothing, but smiled at Umi, and rested her head on the bluenette’s shoulder. 

“Thank you, I love you.” she whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as an answer to a prompt on tumblr, and I thought I'd make a little universe with continuity, so I'm posting this here, too. And I'm linking other, older or newer, works, as they come out.


End file.
